Bright Souls
by Suspiciousmeowfanfics
Summary: One serene night in Riverclan when moonlight gives the camp a pale light, three kits are born. But soon a prophecy arises for one of the kits that no cat would have ever expected... I suck at summaries but it's my first fic so meh... Rated T for blood and slight violence I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS (But I do own most of the cats in this story) Warriors (C) Erin Hunter
1. Prologue: Goodbye

**Prologue**

Squirrelwing stared, there was nothing but darkness. The air was thick and heavy.

"Hello?!" Squirrelwing called, her voice echoing in the darkness.

She looked around, the dark nothingness made uneasiness claw at her stomach. Suddenly she saw a starry cat, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"M-mother?!" she choked out, eyes tearful.

The starry cat's eyes softened and she smiled gently.

"Squirrelwing... I'm proud" she started with a joyful but gentle tone "I'm proud to be the mother of such a loyal and strong warrior..."

She purred and licked Squirrelwing's ear.

"Now... let's leave for Starclan my dear" she told her with a flick of her tail.

Squirrelwing nodded without a word and followed after her mother. It was then that she suddenly realized; she felt young! She didn't feel like the small, weak old elder that had spent most of her time sleeping. She felt like a young warrior again!

As she followed her mother with glee she saw a bright light, to her it was almost blinding. She'd been in complete darkness one moment and then the next... she was being bathed in light! It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but then she could see it... There was a bright forest with glowing white grass and pale green leaves. The bark on the trees were a little bit brighter than normal and the place gave her a serene feel. Her mother had padded off a while ago to have a conversation with Squirrelwing's father; Squirrelwing was going to greet her father but she knew that she had to do something else first... She padded over and looked down at her camp, the rivers seemed silent and she couldn't see any kits playing out. But why would they? It was quite late, Squirrelwing saw the moon hanging over the camp and giving it a pale, peaceful glow. She stared nostalgically at the reeds that the elders slept among, she remembered when she peacefully slept there with her old friends. Then she looked over at the medicine cat den... she saw two young toms and a beautiful she cat; they were staring at an old limp body. Suddenly she realized the lifeless body was her own. She stared proudly at the three cats.

"my beautiful, beautiful kits... I will always watch over you..." she whispered softly, pride shinning in her eyes.

Ravenwing stared at his mother, the tears were rolling down his face and onto his mothers side, her fur was dampened slightly, by his tears. He sniffled and looked over at his siblings; his sister: Rosethorn was crying on her brother Brambletail's shoulder. It was then at that moment he realized that he needed to be strong, his mother had died peacefully and felt no pain. Maybe that one fact would be enough to keep his tears at bay, he doubted it but he didn't care. _Be strong... you have to, for Rosethorn and Brambletail!_ He told himself boldly. He slowly bent down and licked his dead mothers shoulder. She looked so peaceful... As if she was merely sleeping, Squirrelwing had always been confident and cheerful; it always made Ravenwing feel happy inside. _So now it's my turn to return the favour! _Ravenwing smiled slightly, he could still smell his mothers scent. Maybe she was watching them now? Ravenwing got up and padded out of the medicine cat den, the reeds brushing against his side. He needed to inform the elders that his mother had began her journey to Starclan. He sighed, preparing for depression and despair; then padded slowly and silently into the elders den. What he saw utterly shook him; the elders had perked up when he came in. Their eyes were filled with hope, they had always believed in their old den-mate. This was going to be harder than Ravenwing had originally thought, he wanted to speak but he felt like a stone was wedged deep in his throat. All he could do was stare at his paws and shake his head. He felt guilty as their eyes lost all hope and filled with tears. Smallstep was the first to yowl, it echoed eerily around the den. Her yowls were soon followed by the other grief-struck elders. No cat darted out to see what was wrong, they all knew what was happening... The grief soon got to Ravenwing and he burst out in tears again, the thought he used to reassure him couldn't stop his tears, not when grief and despair tainted the air. His tears rolled down onto the grass, they looked like dewdrops that had fallen gracefully from a leaf. He managed to force his tears to stop, but he felt grief gnawing at his belly, even if he didn't show it. He padded out of the elders den to let them comfort one another; then he looked up at silverpelt.

_Mother, for you I'll become brave... I'll do it for my siblings to..._ he said to silverpelt, he hoped his mother heard him.

He then padded away and went into the warriors' den, he saw a head look up at him from their nest.

"Ravenwing? I would've expected Rosethorn or Brambletail to come first" he meowed in a bit of a shocked tone.

"I need to be the strongest... for them and for my mother" he whispered.

Brokenwhisker's eyes softened and then he nodded; his eyes showed his understanding. Brokenwhisker curled back up in his nest without saying another word. Ravenwing decided it'd be best to get to sleep too. But first he needed to get Rosethorn and Brambletail to come back to their nests. He sighed before padding out of the warriors den. Why was he doing everything tonight?

He padded into the medicine cat den and he somehow went unnoticed, he flicked his tail.

"Rosethorn, Brambletail, we need to get some sleep" Ravenwing told them, they jumped a little bit when he spoke "Grieving all night won't be good for you both"

Rosethorn suddenly turned around with blazing amber eyes her brown tabby fur bristling with anger.

"What do you know you stupid runt!?" she hissed "You don't know anything at all!"

Ravenwing knew that she was saying these things out of grief but the words still stung him like a bee. Ravenwing backed away slowly, he didn't want to feel his sisters wrath, especially when her heart had been stabbed with grief.

"That's right just go!" she screamed "Abandon us like you always do!"

Ravenwing had had enough, speaking from grief was fine but telling him that he abandons his siblings is to much!

"Why don't you shut up!?" He growled "She's my mother too! And your not the only one hurting!"

Rosethorn's eyes were wide, she never expected a coward like Ravenwing to reply with words so harsh. Brambletail stared, at the two; he seemed to be taken aback by Ravenwing's reply too.

"Ok, I'll go to the warriors den..." he murmured and carefully padded around the two.

Ravenwing shot a fierce glare at Rosethorn then followed Brambletail.

Squirrelwing stared down at the arguing siblings.

"My wonderful children..." she sighed "why...?"

-Authors note-

Do you like it so far? It's my first fan-fic so don't kill me DX If it's good then yay!

I have no idea what to say... ummm leave your reviews and favourite!

*cough*Thatshouldbeenough*cough*


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth

**Chapter 1**

Rosethorn yowled in pain, she had heard queens kitting before but she never imagined that this was the pain they felt. She just wanted to sleep, she had been kitting for a while and only one kit had been born- which was currently being licked by Feathercloud's apprentice, Fernpaw. She felt another jolt of pain and forced out another shrill yowl and she spotted Fernpaw's ears flatted for a moment.

Rosethorn let out a hiss but made it seem like it was forced out by pain.

"Just a little bit longer Rosethorn!" Feathercloud reassured her "Hold on!"

Rosethorn dug her sharp claws into the nursery ground, then she pushed as hard as she could. A tiny black kit with white ears plopped (:3) onto the ground next to Rosethorn. Fernpaw hurried over and carried the kit over to a nest, where she began to lick it roughly.

"Fernpaw!" Feathercloud scolded "Be gentle, they're only newborns!"

Fernpaw quietly hissed but it didn't seem to reach the medicine cats ears.

_That mousebrain must be deaf to not have heard that, or she just chose to ignore that spoiled rat._ Rosethorn told herself. She let out another yowl as another jolt of pain went through her body.

"Just one more big push!" Feathercloud encouraged her.

Rosethorn did as she said and used all of her remaining strength in a push and finally the third kit came out, It had pale grey fur and a white paw. Rosethorn's head fell into her paws as she panted tiredly.

"You're finally done Rosethorn" Feathercloud mewed gently.

Rosethorn let out a weak smile, she was glad that she finally finished kitting and had 3 kits.

"Fernpaw" Feathercloud started "Put the other two kits up to Rosethorn's belly and then lick the third kit"

Fernpaw snorted at her command but reluctantly did as she was told, the two kits that had been licked into life were mewling hungrily as she put them up to their mothers belly. They almost instantly began suckling, Fernpaw let out a small smirk before turning to the third kit and she began licking it a bit more gently than the other two kits, then after she had finished licking it she put it by it's mothers belly and it began suckling hungrily along with the other two kits...

Ravenwing stared at his paws anxiously, he hoped his sisters kitting was going well. Ravenwing looked over at Brokenwhisker, Rosethorn's mate; he seemed fine but Ravenwing could tell that he was just as worried as him, if not then more.

"Don't worry, this is Rosethorn who's kitting, knowing her she'll be fine" Ravenwing reassured his friend. Brokenwhisker turned to face his friend.

"Thanks- hey wait..." Brokenwhisker meowed to his friend "There hasn't been any yowling or hissing in a while..."

Ravenwing tilted his head "You're right!" he mewed, shocked "Do you think the kitting is over?"

Brokenwhisker nodded "That means Feathercloud should come out soon" he informed him.

"I know that much mousebrain!" Ravenwing teased.

Suddenly Feathercloud padded out with Fernpaw following her closely. Feathercloud nodded to Brokenwhisker and a huge smile had spread across his face.

"You can go and see her first if you want" Ravenwing told him with the pride of his sisters successful kitting glowing in his tone.

The small runt kit drew in the scent of her mother and her milk, she could feel the warmth radiating from her making her want to drift off into sleep. Whenever she felt her mind slipping into sleep she would force herself to remain conscious. She could hear her brothers squirming around and mewling. A small breeze blew into the nursery and the newborn mewled in confusion as she could feel something towering above her and her brothers.

Brokenwhisker looked down at his new kits, the pride shone in his eyes, for a moment he had saw nothing else in the world except for his kits.

"They're so... beautiful..." Brokenwhisker whispered and Rosethorn gave a simple nod of agreement.

"But they do need names so we can't just stare at them all day!" Rosethorn joked.

"Ok then..." Brokenwhisker mewed "lets start with the oldest"

He and Rosethorn looked at the brown tabby tom kit as it squirmed around and mewled, it was by far the largest of the three kits. Brokenwhisker thought for a while, naming a kit wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world. Brokenwhisker stared at the kit, the stripes reminded him of the reeds by the river at the edge of camp, Reedkit! That would be enough to please his mate right?

"How about Reedkit?" he asked her.

"Not the best name but I don't have any ideas so it'll have to do..." She sighed, which slightly irritated Brokenwhisker.

At least the kit now had a name, so Brokenwhisker decided to shake off his irritation and carry on naming the kits.

"So should we start thinking of a name for the second born kit or the last born?" he asked her, showing none of his previous irritation in his voice.

"Hmm well lets keep this in order and think of the second kits name" she meowed.

They both seemed to say their suggestions at the same time, although Rosethorn had more of an 'It's my idea or none at all' sounding tone.

"Nightkit"

"Snowkit"

They both looked each other in the eyes when they said their suggestions, for once Brokenwhisker actually was brave enough to begin an argument with his mate.

"Snowkit?! The only thing white on the kit is it's ears!" Brokenwhisker protested

"Yeah well he can be Snowear when he becomes a warrior then! And besides Nightkit isn't much better!" she replied angrily with a glare

"It's better then Snowkit!" he retorted angrily

Rosethorn let out a his and lashed her tail, even though her body was aching from her recent kitting.

"We're naming it Snowkit!" she growled, showing more anger and volume in this time than her previous retorts.

"Fine..." Brokenwhisker huffed grumpily.

_The nerve of him!_ Rosethorn inwardly hissed. Her body was aching and she just wanted a name that she thought was suitable, and Brokenwhisker was acting worse than an elder with fleas in it's pelt! She sighed, if he was in this grumpy state suddenly and she was this tired then it would only end in them fighting like kits. She placed her head between her paws and closed her eyes, at this moment she just wanted to drift into sleep and rest.

Brokenwhisker flicked his tail then sighed, he realized what he had just done and he was quite frightened for himself. _When Rosethorn's rested up she__'__s going to turn into an angry badger! I'm doomed... _he mentally screeched. He always said this to himself when he said something to Rosethorn that he'd regret, he guessed that the reason that she got her name was because when she's angry at a cat then they're in trouble. Almost every cat in the clan was scared of her, however Brokenwhisker felt that he could relate to her pain. He had lost his mother when he was an apprentice, he knew the pain and suffering she and her siblings had to go through. He stared at her, his eyes widened slightly, she was sleeping. In fact she looked... Peaceful. He smiled, when Rosethorn was asleep she looked like any normal she cat, gentle and kind. Then he realized that his new kits would have a better life then he expected, they had a strong mother. Hopefully that trait would be passed down to them. Brokenwhisker let a small smile reach his face, his kits were sleeping peacefully by their mothers belly. He padded out to let Rosethorn sleep in peace, to be honest he felt quite tired too plus he'd need to tell Ravenwing about how the kits were and what they looked like. He padded in the warriors den, he looked around to see Ravenwing rise his head from his paws eagerly to find out about the kitting but instead he saw Ravenwing tossing and turning in his sleep. Ravenwing was always having nightmares but Brokenwhisker was one of the only cats that knew, the others thought that he slept peacefully having nice dreams like the others in the warriors den.

"oh well..." Brokenwhisker sighed "I guess I'll have to tell him at Sunup..."

Brokenwhisker yawned and padded up to his nest; he stretched then he curled up into a ball and drifted slowly into sleep.

-Authors note-

I'm sorry that this took so long! I have my excu- I mean reasons though! I've been Roleplaying, drawing (My DA is suspiciousmeow), homework, school and I've had writers block .! So yeah... Sorry!

So Ravenwing has nightmares!

Ravenwing: I hate you whaaaa!

Me: But it'll be important for future chapters! (Maybe)

Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Casual Days

**Chapter 2**

Ravenwing yawned, it was around two days since Rosethorn had kitted- and since Brokenwhisker and Rosethorn had argued. They came to a decision about the names for the kits, of course when it came to the second kit Rosethorn had won the argument and decided the kit would be named Snowkit. As for the last-born kit, they both decided on Brightkit. Ravenwing quite liked the name, it suited the kit's white paw that seemed to be as bright as a star. He blinked at the new-born light that crawled into the warriors den; it shone brightly on the fur of his resting den-mates making it seem as if they were glowing. He finally got up and stretched, his muscles ached and screamed in protest but he simply ignored it and padded out of the warriors den. He squinted his eyes as the light outside beamed down at him, the warriors den was shady and had hidden most of the overwhelming morning light. It seemed he was one of the first cats to wake up, the very few were: Brambletail, Fernpaw, Troutstar and himself. He liked it when few cats were either awake or in camp; it was peaceful or at least it wasn't filled with deputies giving orders to warriors for patrols or hunting, or just cats simply chattering as if they were yelling. He padded over to the river at the edge of camp and bent down to drink some water, he lapped at the water thirstily, ever since he woke up he had a dry throat.

"Hi" mewed a voice behind him in greeting.

"Huh?" he turned around and saw Fernpaw, her thin tail high in the air "Oh hi Fernpaw"

"You were drinking as if you were a fish that had been out of water!" she teased.

He looked at the medicine cat apprentice in a friendly manor, he always wondered how she managed to be nice to some cats but harsh to others.

"It was a truly horrifying sight" she said in a serious tone but with teasing eyes, luckily she was in a good mood.

"So are twolegs" he replied, he didn't have any comebacks so he tried to just change the subject.

"those fur-less freaks would make any cats pelt shiver!" she hissed.

Ravenwing nodded his agreement, twolegs were worse then bugs and badgers in his eyes.

"I guess we should enjoy the silence while it lasts" Ravenwing meowed calmly "It'll be soon that other cats start to wake up" Fernpaw nodded her agreement

"I'm just lucky to be out of the medicine cat den" she laughed "Feathercloud snores about as loud as a drowning twoleg!"

Ravenwing couldn't help but let out a laugh of his own, he could just imagine Feathercloud lying in her nest and huffing out loud snores. Fernpaw had her way of cheering cats up when they were in a bad mood, even though Ravenwing wasn't in a bad mood he still was in a better mood he now was possibly even feeling elated. He liked having chats on a newsun when not many cats were out, it gave the camp a more serene feel and a sense of tranquillity.

"Well I better go and collect some herbs" Fernpaw meowed "Otherwise she'll call me an irresponsible, bratty kit again"

"Wow Feathercloud can be harsh" Ravenwing said in surprise while Fernpaw nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll continue this chat later" She told him "OK?"

"Sure" Ravenwing smiled friendlily "If you promise to bring me a fish or two when we do"

"Well then you have to catch them!" Fernpaw yelled before running out of camp to collect herbs.

Ravenwing sighed. _Well I haven't got anything to do so I better start hunting_ he told himself inwardly before padding out of camp, his body filled with energy.

Brokenwhisker stared intensely at the fish, his paw was held slightly above the water; he wouldn't dare lose his gaze on the fish. His whiskers twitched as he struck his paw down into the water and seconds later a fish was thrown mercilessly into the air, the force made it seem as if it had shot out of the river and flew, it soon fell to the slightly saturated ground. It gave out a few desperate flops, trying helplessly to get back in the water, but soon heaved out it's final breath and it died. Brokenwhisker smiled with triumph and murmured a prayer of thanks to Starclan.

"There's not one piece of prey I can't catch!" he proclaimed loudly with pride shining as bright as a forest fire. He was overflowing with confidence now, maybe a little bit to confident then he should be for catching one fish. Maybe this elated feeling was just because he woke up on the right side of his nest, his ears pricked and his eyes widened in complete shock as an uneasy darkness started to consume the once serene and beautiful scenery around him...

Ravenwing stared at the fish, he'd already caught two for him and Fernpaw but he still wanted to hunt and impress his clan, his gaze rested intensely on the unsuspecting fish, he gave out a devious smirk before striking down his paw and in an instant a fish with deep blue scales that were shining brilliantly lay on the ground. It gave out one weak flop, which was a futile effort at this point, before it's eyes clouded and looked empty. Ravenwing picked up the fish and held it firmly in his jaws, he decided that he had done enough hunting for a while so he picked up the other two fish and padded off proudly to camp. His mouth was full and the scent of the fishes were swimming down his throat, they were tempting him but in his mind the clan always came first so he ignored the desire to wolf them down like a vulture and padded on. Once he got to camp he put them down neatly in the fresh-kill pile, he yawned, it was still quite early and only a few more cats had woken up so he decided to wake up Brokenwhisker.

_That lazy lump..._ Ravenwing inwardly meowed as he approached the warriors den.

He padded in, some of the newly growing vegetation brushing against his pelt, and was pulled into the cool shade. He looked around and saw Brokenwhisker in his nest, huffing out breaths in his sleeps, Ravenwing smirked as he prodded his sleeping friend; he heard him moan and then mutter something before going back to only huffing out gentle breaths. Ravenwing narrowed his eyes.

"Wake up you furball!" he meowed in a bit of a teasing tone. Before Brokenwhisker jolted awake, causing Ravenwing to jump in surprise, his eyes were wide and his tail was hanging high before he came to his senses and relaxed.

- mow mew meow :3

Brokenwhisker stared at his friend and then laughed awkwardly in embarrassment.

"Err... sorry," he meowed, the awkwardness still sticking out in his voice "Just a nightmare"

"Well that's kinda rare for you!" Ravenwing meowed, smiling to comfort his friends fear from the nightmare.

"Whatever," Brokenwhisker yawned "Lets go out and hunt"

"I already did, I caught three fish" Ravenwing bragged proudly.

Brokenwhisker's eyes widened slightly at the fact that Ravenwing had caught three fish already in the morning, usually Ravenwing took his time with hunting and was quite slow so this came as a shock to him.

"Well I can't let you beat me in catching prey!" he meowed, determination was showing in his eyes and his voice and before letting Ravenwing reply, he ran out.

Ravenwing rolled his eyes and padded out of the warriors den, then padded to the river at the edge of camp again to get a sense of serenity and comfort from the flowing river. It usually worked for him but this day in particular seemed different, there was a dark looming felling in his stomach that seemed to be gnawing away at him. It gave him a sense of unease and made him somehow know something was going to go wrong,suddenly Brokenwhisker ran into camp, he had a small wound on his face and a deep gash on his shoulder, he was panting and his eyes wild and wide and the cats just stared, Feathercloud dashed out frantically and told Brokenwhisker to follow her into the medicine cat den. He nodded slowly, though his mind seemed to be somewhere else at the moment, and followed her blankly. Ravenwing watched his friend pad off and he hoped whole-heartedly that Brokenwhisker would be ok...

Brokenwhisker had stopped panting but stared at his paws, his eyes were still wide with fear.

"Now Brokenwhisker," Feathercloud began calmly, so that Brokenwhisker wouldn't have to feel any sense of worry here "Tell me what happened"

Feathercloud began applying the marigold and cobwebs to Brokenwhiskers wounds and decided that in a state of shock this bad he probably wouldn't have any poppyseeds but she decided to roll some towards him in case he was in a good enough state of mind to eat them. She was still waiting for an answer and luckily she knew quite well how to keep patient, it was something a medicine cat had to have, so this was quite easy for her to do.

Finally Brokenwhisker had spoken but it was an unclear stutter, however Feathercloud was able to understand what he had said and her eyes widened "F-f-fox..."

**-Authors note-**

**Yay foxes! the most common enemy of cats besides twolegs! Oh yeah and I have reasons for not focusing on the kits yet: They'd just been born a few days ago so they hadn't opened their eyes so just doing a chapter of them suckling and sleeping wouldn't be interesting at all! ^.^. Don't worry they'll come in at chapter 3 or 4! Thanks! R&R please! WHOOO longest chapter yet too! Hallelujah! **


End file.
